zhu_zhu_pets_generation_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
G2 Zhu Zhu Princess
The second generation of Zhu Zhu Princess was first produced in 2008. It ran world wide until only 2009. It then continued on only in Europe until 2011. No new animation 4 secret surprise friends, 3 magic motion friends, 3 playsets, 4 secret surprise friends, 3 mail order hamsters, 5 magic motion friends, 4 sunny garden friends, 7 playsets, 3 secret surprise friends, 7 magic motion friends, 7 princess hamsters, 6 royal lady hamsters, 4 royal wedding hamsters, 4 masquerade ball hamsters, 6 playsets, 5 secret surprise friends, 6 magic motion friends, 6 princess hamsters, 4 prince hamsters, 4 royal lady hamsters, 11 royal twin baby hamsters, 9 other releases, 6 playset hamsters, 6 secret surprise friends, 10 changing hair and fur rockstars, 4 princess hamsters, 7 royal lady hamsters, 11 wild bunch with magic wings, 12 romantic couple hamsters, 12 playsets, 4 mail order hamsters, 2 hobby hamsters, 3 changing hair and fur rockstars, 2 magic fantasy hair rockstars, 2 purse hamsters, 9 musical hamsters, 21 princess hamsters, 5 wild bunch with magic wings, 23 playset hamsters, 22 Wednesday afternoon hamsters, 3 new hair feature rockstars, 3 fancy dress ball hamsters, 11 magic fantasy hair rockstars, 4 musical hamsters, 4 purse hamsters and 6 playset hamsters Generation 2 Madame Hamilot the orange and white, Berry the red, pale blue, white and gold, Thistleblossom the pale blue and red and Muffin the red, gold and soft blue Honeycake the red and gold, Sweetie the red and Brie the pale pink, yellow, white and pale blue 3 playsets Pumpkin the white and blue, La Grande the blue, gold and pink, Slipper the pale pink and white and Midnight the blue, dark blue and white Bibbidy the white, soft pink and pale-blue, Chipper the red and brown and Fern the pink, purple and gold Ash the lilac and dark pink, Macaron the pink and gold, Nuzzles the pink and tan, Beauty the pink and Bloom the pale purple and raspberry Sandy Pearl the green and purple, Waddles the turquoise and purple, Treasure the orange, silver and light purple and Seashell the purple and light teal 7 playsets Otto the teal and cream, Matey the purple and pink and Booksy the pink and yellow Page the yellow, orange and pink, Teacup the gold, white, brown and pink, Lacy the yellow and pink, Rouge the pale pink, gold and dark pink, Petit the gold and pink, Lapis the purple, blue and gold and Stripes the sky blue, light purple and pink Princess Sandstorm the teal, orange and yellow, Princess Nola the blue and purple, Princess Windflower the blue, white and gold, Princess River the pink, silver, green and teal, Princess Brook, Princess Blossom the blue, green and gold and Princess Plumdrop the pale purple, light green and pink Lady Lychee the light pink, melon and lavender, Lady Snowpaws the turquoise, pink, purple and white, Lady Alora the turquoise, sea green, red and purple, Lady Birdadette the purple, green and pink, Lady Olive the green, yellow and purple and Lady Lily the lavender and light green Princess Bayou the yellow, light green and purple, Princess Meadow the purple, yellow and pink, Princess Gleam the pink, purple and tan and Princess Truffles the pink, white and gold Princess Daisy the gold and violet, Princess Summer the gold, pink and purple, Princess Blondie the yellow and purple and Princess Slingshot the green and magenta 6 playsets Taj the pale cyan, pale purple and gold, Nyle the turquoise and pale blue, Sultan the orange, white, brown and sky blue, Pounce the gold and turquoise and Chai the white, dark pink and pink Cubbie the purple, Sundrop the pink, gold and cyan, True Heart the pastel pink, Hugs the baby pink, Polite the purple and white and All My Heart the red Princess Always There the red, Princess Heartsong the polo blue, Princess Hopeful Heart the fuschia pink, Princess Shine Bright the fuschia, Princess Sweet Sakura the light pink and Princess Best Friend the violet Prince Tugs the baby blue, Prince Perfect the black and white, Prince Bashful Heart the sea green and Prince Do-Your-Best the lime green Laugh-a-Lot the orange and Play-a-Lot the light blue, Me the lilac and Thanks-a-Lot the blue-green, Messy the winter blue and Oopsy the light green, Pink Power the baby pink and Superstar the bright yellow, Smart Heart the watermelon pink and Work of Heart the multicolored (pink left arm and right ear, orange face, yellow right arm and left ear, blue right leg, green left leg, and purple bottom), Sweet Dreams the light purple and Too Loud the red, Christmas Wishes the white and Trick-or-Sweet the orange, Cotton Candy and Butterscotch, Snuzzle and Minty, Blossom and Blue Belle and Fresita and Perla Loly Pop, Algodoncete, Rayito, Bow Tie, Applejack, Firefly, Medley, Twilight and Glory Moondancer, Sunbeam, Wavedancer, Sealight, Seawinkle and Wavebreaker Seaspray, Surf Dancer, Parasol, Windy, Moonstone and Starshine Skydancer, Sunlight, Sprinkles, Lemon Drop, Majesty, Ember, Cherries Jubilee, Lickety-Split, Posey and Tootsie Princess Heart Throb, Princess Skyflier, Princess Powder and Princess Sparkler Lady Gusty, Lady Pinwheel, Lady Tickle, Lady Starflower, Lady Confetti, Lady Trickles and Lady Flutterbye Regentropfen the bunny, Nachtlicht the hedgehog, Sand Dollar the mouse, Sea Breeze the chipmunk, Wave Jumper the raccoon, Sea Mist the skunk, Whitecap the beaver, High Tide the squrriel, Backstroke the frog, Surf Rider the otter and Splasher the red panda Princess Sea Star and Prince Cuddles, Princess Sea Shimmer and Prince Cosmos, Princess Tiny Bubbles and Prince Twist, Princess Tiddly Winks and Prince Skippity Doo, Princess Carnation and Prince Scrumptious, Princess Violet and Prince Bouncy, Princess Daffodil and Prince Galaxy, Princess Daisy and Prince Whizzer, Princess Rose and Prince Sky Rocket, Princess Water Lily and Prince Speedy, Princess Poppy and Prince Half Note and Princess Morning Glory and Prince Angel 12 playsets Chrysanthemum, Holly, Megan and Sundance North Star and Shady Buttons, Ribbon and Truly Wind Whistler and Lofty Cupcake and Paradise Magic Star, Hippity Hop, Fifi, Sweet Stuff, Fizzy, Masquerade, Sweet Pop, Ripple and Beachcomber Princess Sun Shower, Princess Honeysuckle, Princess Lily, Princess Forget-Me-Not, Princess Rosedust, Princess Peach Blossom, Princess Best Wishes, Princess Yum Yum, Princess Celebrate, Princess Frosting, Princess Party Time, Princess Sleepy Pie, Princess Hollywood, Princess Stockings, Princess Molly, Princess Bangles, Princess Crumpet, Princess Bright Eyes, Princess Tic Tac Toe, Princess Mimic and Princess Quackers Milky Way the bunny, Up, Up and Away the mouse, Love Melody the chipmunk, Sugarberry the skunk and Sweet Tooth the hedgehog Wingsong, Cloud Puff, Tropical Breeze, Wind Drifter, Steamer, Slugger, Salty, 4-Speed, Quarterback, Princess Primrose, Princess Serena, Princess Royal Blue, Princess Sparkle, Princess Starburst, Princess Tiffany, Sea Spray, Wavy, Dipper, Surfy, Sniffles, Snookums, Doodles and Noodles Dibbles, Nibbles, Milkweed, Tumbleweed, Jangles, Tangles, Rattles, Tattles, Zig Zag, Spunky, Creamsicle, Pink Dreams, Hushabye, Sleep Tight, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Head, Nightcap, Scoops, Blue Ribbon, Bonnie Bonnets, Merriweather, Munchy and Night Glider Cloud Dreamer, Floater and Magic Hat Mirror Mirror, Curly Locks and Ringlets Braided Beauty, Twisty Tail, Bouquet, Pretty Vision, Princess Dawn, Princess Moondust, Princess Pristina, Princess Taffeta, Crunch Berry, Banana Surprise and Peppermint Crunch Coco Berry, Swirly Whirly, Tabby and Tossles Romper, Squeezes, Woosie, Tall Tales, Chief and Barnacle